ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiple volumes
Return to Contents *Return to Home Page There are several ways that multiple volumes can be dealt with and, just to confuse matters further, there are at least 6 different types of multiple volumes. This page gives instructions on how to receive and catalogue each type. Multiple parts with same title – for loan If only one ISBN is received the Senior Library Assistant Acquisitions will receive the other parts, for example using ‘Dawsons do not send’. Then create a record for each individual item. Note: that if each item has its own record, the 300 field should show the page numbers of that individual item rather than how many volumes are in the set. This latter information can be included in a 500 note field Exception: If there are more than five parts, keep all items on the one record and ensure that the ‘Desc. Note’ in the ‘items’ box shows which volume the item is. Note: In this case, the 300 field does show how many volumes are in the set. Multiple parts with same title –reference Keep all items on the one record and ensure that the ‘Desc. Note’ in the ‘items’ box shows which volume the item is. Note: The 300 field does show how many volumes are in the set. Multiple parts with different title –for loan / reference If only one ISBN is received the Senior Library Assistant Acquisitions will receive the other parts using ‘Dawsons do not send’. Then create a record for each individual item. Note: *The 300 field should show the page numbers of that individual item rather than how many volumes are in the set. This latter information can be included in a 500 note field *Include 490 series title. *Ensure that the classmark and suffix are the same for all parts. Item + supplement with same title–for loan / reference – individual ISBNs Each part should have its own record. If the supplement is substantial enough, it will carry its own ISBN which the Senior Library Assistant Acquisitions will use to receive it. If only one ISBN is received the Senior Library Assistant Acquisitions will receive the other parts using ‘Dawsons do not send’. Then create a record for each individual item. Add a 500 note describing the set in both records. If all parts of the set = printed matter – ensure classmark and suffix are the same. If the set contains multi-media items, then put in multi-media sequence as a kit. Item + supplement with same title–for loan / reference – only one item has an ISBN Keep all items on the one record and ensure that the ‘Desc. Note’ in the ‘items’ box shows which volume the item is / what part. Note: The 300 field should show what the set consists of. Item + supplement with different title – for loan/reference Each part should have its own record. If the supplement is substantial enough, it will carry its own ISBN which the Senior Library Assistant Acquisitions will use to receive it. If only one ISBN is received the Senior Library Assistant Acquisitions will receive the other parts using ‘Dawsons do not send’. Then create a record for each individual item. Add a 500 note describing the set in both records. If all parts of the set = printed matter – ensure classmark and suffix are the same. If the set contains multi-media items, then put in multi-media sequence as a kit. Multiple volumes - Law * Keep on one record * Put in Law Reference (LAWR) Reviewed JCB,JOD 9/6/2010 From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop